


The Care and Feeding of one Super Soldier Boyfriend

by yuniesan



Series: Anthony's Secret Toy Chest [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Rings, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, There's nothing Tony can do to hold Steve down, They love each other, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, kind of angry Tony Stark, little shit steve rogers, master tactician Steve Rogers, until he's actually on the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Or Steve is stuck in bed after taking a hit meant for Tony, and of course Tony gets off on the idea of Steve doing something like this for him.... even though he’s angry at his boyfriend for it, and decides to take advantage of the fact that Steve has to heal from breaking both of his legs for the next few days, and of course Tony takes advantage of the situations in so many ways.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Anthony's Secret Toy Chest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/805095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	The Care and Feeding of one Super Soldier Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written one of these.... so of course I write one and go all full on into it.  
> I blush whenever I write porn.

There was a rule that they all had as superheroes, it was mainly because they all understood just how dangerous their job was, but the rule was never take the shot for someone else. Tony liked this rule, yeah, he wasn’t one to follow it most of the time, but he could fly so it didn’t matter. But when Steve did it, well that was another story, it wasn’t something that normally happened, no because again Tony could fly and he was covered in a gold titanium alloy, well it was mostly made out of that since it’s evolved over the years, but he was getting off track. Tony knew that the armor could take most hits sent his way, so of course the fight they had been in would have been a piece of cake. Except his stupid super soldier boyfriend had jumped in the way of an attack and while the vibranium shield had protected his upper body, it had done nothing to stop the momentum of the force of the blast, sending Steve over the edge of the ten-story building and into a pile of rubble on the ground. Tony hadn’t been fast enough to stop it, because the bad guy of the week had turned his attention back to Iron Man not long after the Captain had been sent over the ledge of the building.

The majority of the buildings in Manhattan didn’t have fire escapes, not where they were anyway, hell Tony wasn’t sure which ones had them anymore, stupid glass buildings didn’t even have anything that Steve could have grabbed, and he had gone down like a sack of rocks. Of course, that was when Tony had had enough of the whole fight and blasted the motherfucker off of his freaking horse, it’s a literal floating fucking horse too, like this was some modern medieval fight. He charred the horse too because he wasn’t having it, all he wanted to do was get to Steve, let the others take care of bringing the asshole in.

Once he was on the ground, he saw Barnes standing over Steve, trying to get a piece of glass that had fallen on top of Steve. Again, Manhattan and those stupid glass buildings, and yes, he knew that the tower was mostly made of glass but that wasn’t the point. Without asking if Barnes needed help, Tony just grabbed on side of the glass and flung it against the wall of the building.

“J, can you do a quick scan,” he said looking down at Steve who hadn’t moved at all since Tony had landed. He hoped his boyfriend was alright, he would give Barnes a fucking prize for getting to Steve so quickly.

“Both of Captain Rogers legs seem to have fractures and will need to be bound before he attempts to walk, he also has a slight concussion, as well as five bruised ribs sir,” JARVIS answered him showing Tony the scans on the suit’s HUD.

“I’m going to kill him when he wakes up later,” Tony mumbled to himself, he knew that Barnes had heard him, but honestly Tony didn’t care at that moment. “He knew that we were up there dealing with this and of course the asshole takes the shot for me, so I’m going to kill him.”

“You know,” Barnes said as the medics started putting Steve on a stretcher, “He would have done it regardless, whether it had been you, or me, or Nat, or even Barton.”

“Hey,” he heard Clint say over the com lines. “I resent that.”

“Anyway, just don’t be too hard on him,” Barnes said patting the suit’s shoulder. “He just loves you the most.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said even though they hadn’t established actual boundaries in their so-called relationship, they did go on dates and did all kinds of things together, not just the stuff in the bedroom. Tony had been afraid of actually saying the words I love you after the accident, he was afraid that the moment he said them that Steve would vanish and cease to exist. He was afraid that if he said them that Steve would die and Tony would be alone, and he hated it, his biggest fear was losing Steve. Not just if he died but also if he got bored with Tony and didn’t want him anymore.

* * *

Steve had stayed in the hospital for five hours as the medics put his legs in casts, taped up his ribs and made sure that the concussion that JARVIS had alerted Tony to wasn’t too life threatening. But Steve was an over achiever on that, the damn thing had healed in two hours, stupid super soldier serum, well it wasn’t stupid, but Tony was just angry at Steve. The doctors told them that Steve had to keep his legs elevated for at least the first day as the fractures set and the healing starts. Tony was sure that Steve would crawl out of his skin if he had to sit still for two seconds let along an entire day. The casts would be removed at the end of the week, and honestly Tony was glad for that super soldier serum because it meant that he wouldn’t have to see Steve get all antsy because he had been stuck at home.

With the help of Barnes and Thor, they had Steve set up in Tony’s room, his legs set up on a special pillow that Tony had JARVIS order to be delivered the moment they got back to the tower, all the while Steve was grumbling about being stuck in bed. Out of all of them, Steve was the most active person, if he wasn’t in the gym, he was drawing, at SHIELD or with Tony doing a number of things. The things he did with Tony varied depending on their mood, and how tired Steve was trying to make Tony just to get him to stop thinking enough to go to bed. But and injured Steve was a monster, he yelled and screamed at those who tried to help he, but Tony knew it had more to do with his life before the serum and not the actual injuries he had sustained.

“God you’re a fucking terror,” Barnes said pushing away from the bed as Steve grumbled about being stuck there. “I don’t remember you being this much of an asshole.”

“Fuck off Bucky,” Steve said crossing his hands over his chest, his face in a permanent scowl that honestly Tony thought was adorable.

“Fine, see if any of us help you again you fucking idiot,” Barnes yelled out before leaving the room, Tony quickly followed knowing that he had to apologize for Steve’s behavior, but before he could try Barnes shook his head and walked away.

Tony walked back into the room, to his scowling boyfriend, and thought of the one thing that Steve did to him just to tire him out enough to go to bed at a decent time. Since Steve breaking the golden rule of superheroing got them into this mess, then Tony is allowed to punish Steve… he could though right. Though he knew that whatever he did to Steve would come back to haunt him in the future, but the man and his stupid moods were enough to drive them all crazy.

“Sir,” Jarvis called out to him while he was in the hallway. “I believe that it is time for Captain Rogers to take his medication.”

“Thanks J,” he said digging the pill bottle out of his pocket. After being in enough tough spots since he had been defrosted, the doctors working with the Avengers had to develop all kinds of medications, not just for Steve, but for Bruce and Thor as well. The metabolism of a super soldier burned through normal types of medications, so they had developed stronger ones that needed special permission to be used so that normal agents didn’t get their hands on it. Luckily for all of them it would knock Steve out for a few hours, from what Tony understood, Steve would be out for at least two hours, which would give Tony enough time to put his plan in motion.

“Alright beloved,” he called out as he walked into the room to Steve with his arms crossed over his chest. “Time for your meds.”

“I don’t want them,” Steve said, honestly for someone who constantly dominated Tony he was a child when it came to being injured.

“You’ll take them, and when you wake up, I’ll have a special surprise for you, but only if you’re a good boy and take your meds,” he said already tired of the game.

“You’re not the boss of me Tony,” Steve said and honestly Tony shouldn’t find it as hot as he did but honestly, it didn’t take much for Tony to be horny for Steve, all the man had to do was work out without a shirt and flex those wonderful pecks and Tony would drop his pants and jump on top of Steve.

“Oh, stop being a baby Steve,” he said, the pills in his hand, but when Steve turned away Tony could only think of doing one thing, he put the pills in his mouth grabbed the water and moved close enough to grab Steve’s face and pinch his nose until he opened his mouth. Tony quickly forced the pills into Steve’s mouth along with water and put his hand on Steve’s face. “Swallow Steve or else you’re not getting any for me for a month.”

Once Steve swallowed down his meds he glared at Tony, “You wouldn’t have lasted a day,” Steve said, and Tony only shrugged.

“You’ll never know since you drank your pills,” he said even though he knew that he wouldn’t have lasted an hour, Steve was too good to resist especially when he held Tony down the way he normally did. “Now get some sleep, I’ll be back with dinner later.”

Steve grumbled as he attempted to get comfortable, the pillow helped but even Tony knew that that position wouldn’t be comfortable for anyone to sleep in. It’s a good thing he had plans for when Steve woke up, a lot of really dirty plans, but hey, they didn’t call him the futurist for nothing.

“Someone’s happy,” Natasha said to him as walked into the living room. “He’s injured Tony, so don’t work him too hard.”

“Stay out of my head Nat,” he said even though the smirk on his face wasn’t going away anytime soon. “And get out of my apartment, you have your own for a reason.”

“Listen, I’m not going anywhere near what ever freaky things you’re planning on doing, I just came up here to see why James went downstairs grumbling about.”

“Yeah, Steve isn’t happy when he’s bedridden,” and hopefully he’ll be able to change that in the future.

* * *

Unfortunately for Tony, he couldn’t implement his plans because Pepper had shown up and dragged him away to his office in the tower. The office was a part of Stark Industries’ administrative floors, and thirty stories down. He hadn’t signed or looked at any paperwork in weeks, not since the first of his toys had arrived. Mainly it was because he was busy with work for S.I. and the Avengers, but there was also a lot of him and Steve doing all kinds of things. That just so happened to be nearly three months of Tony neglecting his boring work, and Pepper had had it, and had JARVIS lock him into the office until he was done. Even locking his hidden exit behind the closet door, which sucked because he was sure that she hadn’t known about that particular exit.

“There’s food in the fridge and delivery coming, so you’re not going to move from that desk until you’ve signed off on everything important,” she said to him staring him down with that look that he feared would cause her to one day become an evil villain.

“But Steve is hurt,” he said wanted to whine like a child, but mostly because he had his own evil plans, mainly because he hated that Steve had taken that hit for him, but also because Steve was always in control and now he was just bedridden and Tony wanted to take advantage of it.

Was it evil of him to take advantage of Steve, well yes it was, but Tony was never sure if Steve liked playing dom to their little arrangement? Although there was that one time at the party where Steve got possessively jealous, which was nice. It’s always nice especially after a long day of work, and Tony worked harder than most of the team, mainly because he was bankrolling the team, but it was nice to have someone else take control for once. Plus, Steve’s muscles whenever they picked him up, made Tony all hot and bothered, hell just watching the man work out was enough for him to come untouched.

“You have an entire team of super heroes up there to take care of Steve, I already told Natasha that they have to take care of him,” Pepper said to him still glaring, he was going to have to buy her something expensive and he knew it. “Tony, you’re responsible for the company, you may have put me in charge, but you still have to work, and you’ve neglected that work for too long.”

“Yeah well being a hero isn’t exactly a nine to five job,” he said but she threw a pencil at him and he knew that he had to resign to his fate at the moment.

* * *

By the time he had finished with everything, well enough to make Pepper happy at least, nearly two days had passed, and Steve was already out of his casts. Luckily for Tony, Steve was still obligated to be on bedrest for one more day. There was also the matter of the pillow Steve had been using, because while it had been specially ordered, it was a part of his secret toy chest, and had been modified before it was put into his bedroom. Yes, it’s a sex pillow, but the others didn’t need to know this, they all thought that it was just for Steve’s legs, and while it was good for that, Tony had put special restraints in them. It was probably a gross misused of the alloy he used on the suits lately, but since he reinforced the restraints to Steve’s modifications well… he was planning on having his way with his boyfriend at one point.

“Hey Steve,” he said walking into the room seeing his boyfriend half dozed off on the bed. “Did you take your medication?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, not as cranky as before. “Natasha and I talked while we ate, and she gave them to me. I’m sorry for being a brat the other day.”

“It’s okay, I know how much you hate being stuck in bed, well not so much as being stuck in bed because otherwise we’d be doing it on the floor, but I know that you hate being injured.”

“I know you’re mad at me for taking that hit, but can we talk about this later,” Steve yawned as his body relaxed. “I’ll be one hundred percent in the morning, and we can duke it out then.”

“I am mad at you, but I also know how much you hate it when I’m hurt so I’ll let it pass,” for the next few hours anyway, he got lucky because Steve still had to take those pills, which meant that he still had a chance, he just had to go to the workshop and get the arm restraints without anyone noticing, or stopping him. “Get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Steve just mumbled to him before dozing off, which shouldn’t have been as cute as it was but honestly it was the best thing in the world. “J, put a timer on my watch for forty-five minutes please,” he said as he stood up from the bed and rushed off towards his workshop.

In the farthest corner of his sanctuary was a box that had been delivered over a week before, the box contained one Iron Man vibrator, it was going to be a part of the new line of toys coming out in the next quarter, they were more streamlined than the original set, some were more discreet, but this one was just for him and Steve… well mostly for Steve, because Tony already had a collection of toys. For those days when Tony was off on the other side of the world and Steve just wanted some release.

Now though, Tony was going to use it to punish Steve for taking that hit for him, and since the medication would have Steve out long enough for Tony to put it in him and restrain him, he was really going to do it. He wasn’t as pissed off as he had been the other day, blame too much time on paperwork, hell at this point he just want relief himself. Before the fight, they hadn’t had sex in nearly a month. Steve had SHIELD things to do, Tony had a conference, they had several battles in between, and of course Tony had to finish the specs for the next generation of Stark phones. It wasn’t that he didn’t do his S.I. work, it’s just that he ignored the paperwork.

The alarm on his watch went off and Tony gathered all of his supplies before taking the private elevator from the workshop to his bedroom. Steve was soundly sleeping, and Tony knew that the medication would burn out of Steve’s system in another twenty minutes, because Steve had only taken half the dosage.

It was slow work tying Steve’s arms to the headboard, before securing his legs to the pillow, if there was one thing that Tony had been grateful for it was the fact that after the serum Steve had become a very heavy sleeper, the only time he didn’t sleep well was when he had nightmares, or when he was on missions because he would be on high alert. But, in the comfort and safety of their own home Steve slept soundly, or at least that’s what Tony would like to think. He was never sure if Steve told him that just to keep him in the dark so that whenever he wanted to jump on Tony, he could do it without Tony being aware of it. Not that he minded that either. Luckily for Tony, he finished up with the restraints just as Steve began to stir.

Quickly Tony sat on Steve’s lap, over his dick especially, wiggling around for a bit as mini Cap began to stir. “Hello Beloved,” Tony said as Steve looked at him with a smile.

“So, I’m guessing this is your revenge for what I did,” Steve said to him as he slowly pulled at the thing that was now holding him to the bed. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Well,” Tony said averting his eyes before they landed on the little box on the bedside table. “I was going to bring this up with you earlier this week, but you just had to be an asshole and jump in the way during that fight.”

“And what do you have planned for us now that you have me all tied up with no where to go?” Steve asked before pushing his pelvis up to meet Tony’s ass, and my god he wasn’t going to survive being in control tonight, because even tied up Steve had all the power over him.

If he were honestly speaking, it could just be the fact that they hadn’t had a single moment to themselves in a long while, so the rising sexual tension was also in play, and neither would probably last too long, but he did want to have fun with it all.

With a sigh Tony settled himself on Steve’s lap, “First, I’m going to open you up, and shove my nice new, gold titanium alloy Iron Man special vibrator up your ass, but I’m not going to turn it on just yet,” he said as he watched Steve lick his lips, honestly that shouldn’t be as hot as it was, “Then,” he cleared his throat, fucking hell his clothes felt tight, the room felt like it was a million degrees inside. “Then, I’m going to put a nice little ring on mini Cap.”

“I hate when you call my dick that,” Steve said but even Tony knew that it was a lie because he could feel the hardness of it at the moment and it was getting a little hard to concentrate on the task at hand and not jump on top of mini Cap.

“Like hell you do,” he said letting his own mind wander to the bulge that was on the verge of breaking through Steve’s pants.

“Continue with what you were saying Tony, before I lose my patience and break out of these restraints and spank you on that nice round bubble butt of yours.”

“Okay, America’s Ass, I’m getting to it,” he said with a sigh, he actually missed Steve’s domineering side so much. “After you’re all plugged up, I’m going to feed you my dick little by little while I open my self up, and then when I’m good and ready, I’m going to ride you like a bronco.”

As he finished saying this, he could see the blue of Steve’s eyes get swallowed up by nothing but blackness, he could have blamed it on the darkness of the room but then Steve licked his lips and gave him a quick smile and Tony automatically knew that his boyfriend was game for whatever Tony had planned.

“Get to work Stark,” Steve said push up against Tony until he fell forward, and their faces were barely inches apart. “You know the rules, but just remember, even though you’re in control tonight, it doesn’t mean that you’re going to call the shots all of the time.”

Tony could feel the heat of Steve’s words, he knew that Steve was restraining himself, and it wasn’t from the things that were currently keeping him bound to the bed. It was because he knew it was Tony’s punishment, but fucking hell the man still had full control over everything Tony did in their room and it made him shiver with anticipation. There was also the fact that Tony knew that the toys would be used against him in the future, maybe not the vibrator because that was for Steve only.

Slowly he moved off Steve, making sure to rub himself one more time against Steve’s cock for good measure, before kneeling on the bed next to Steve’s tied up body. Steve’s eyes never left him, and while Tony never got nervous when it came to anything, he was nervous about cutting Steve’s clothes off of his body without cutting him. Steve was already injured, and Tony didn’t want to hurt him more than he was already.

“J, blackout mode for the room, no one comes in or out until we’re finished,” Tony said as he ran his hand up Steve’s leg.

“The playtime protocol,” has been activated.

“Good,” Tony said with a smile, under this protocol JARVIS is automatically muted in the room, but the cameras recorded everything they did, mostly for their own pleasure, or on those rare occasions when Steve liked to fuck him while watching their home movies. “Let’s play.”

At those words Steve smiled at him, and Tony knew that he was in for a wild ride, “Now, normally you would have been naked before we started, but since I had you all tied up, I need to cut them off of you.”

“Don’t worry Tony, they’re just clothes,” Steve said with a wink and Tony automatically made a mental note to buy the same set three times over just so they could be ripped off multiple times.

“Sit still,” he said to Steve as he ran the blunt edge of the scissors down Steve’s leg. “I don’t want this to end too soon because I cut you by accident.”

At those words, Steve didn’t move, well his body didn’t move, those baby blues were taking in everything that Tony was doing, after the first snip of Steve’s pajama bottoms, his lips opened up and a little hint of Steve’s pink tongue peaked out. Instead of cutting them all of the way Tony moved to the other leg and snippet just enough before putting the scissors down. Steve’s eyes were losing their patience at Tony’s slow work of his pants, but this was supposed to be a punishment not a reward, plus delayed gratification was what he was going for.

Tony moved away from the bed and grabbed the small box off of the bedside table. Laying it down at the foot of the bed he slowly took everything out of the box, first out course was the bottle of lube, which honestly wasn’t a new thing, but this one was made to Tony’s specifications because he sometimes got a allergic reaction to some of the more mainstream lubes. The second thing was the cock ring, which was also colored like his Iron Man suit, and honestly just having Steve wear his colors was a new kink for him. Though Steve wouldn’t let Tony make a red and gold Captain America uniform, so this was the next best thing. The vibrator was last, which was directly connected to his watch so that he didn’t have to find a remote which was sometimes a hassle when things got knocked around.

“Get to it Tony, I’m getting impatient here,” Steve growled, and Tony couldn’t help but smile, the only way for Steve to actually get out of those restraints was by him physically breaking their bed.

“Don’t worry too much,” he said slowly moving his hand under the hem of Steve’s pajama bottoms, touching his leg slowly as he moved to the side of the bed and kneeled onto the mattress before he ripped the fabric all the way up. “I know what I’m doing.”

The feeling of Steve watching him was enough to get him going, Tony took his time ripping through each side before taking the scissors in his hand and cutting the elastic band on the pajamas leaving Steve bare for him. Steve was the kind of person that preferred to not have underwear one when they slept. Though because they lived in a building full of people, and some very nosy Avengers, he always wore these cotton pants to sleep. They were easily breakable, and Tony loved it because it was smooth against his skin whenever Steve’s legs were wrapped around his. Tony usually slept in his boxer shorts and a shirt, mostly because he was covering the reactor.

Quickly placing a kiss on Steve’s thigh, Tony moved to fit himself between Steve’s legs, his supplies placed just under Steve’s leg. “First, let’s give mini Cap his present before he gets to big for it,” his eyes meeting Steve as he said the words.

The ring was made specifically for Steve, with Tony’s pleasure in mind as well, he slipped it on before Steve could even make a comment about Tony calling his dick mini Cap, kissing the head of that beautiful cock as he pulled away, slowly slipping himself down until he was face to face with Steve’s hole. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he pulled out the lube and coated his fingers, but before he placed his finger inside of Steve’s ass, he leaned in and sucked in one of Steve’s balls slowly working his finger around the rim as he did it. He could hear Steve growl from the top of the bed, but Tony ignored it and worked his way down, using his tongue to trace his way towards Steve hole and tentatively running his tongue around the rim as his finger worked its way inside. He didn’t want to go to fast, this was supposed to be a punishment, though it didn’t feel like it to Tony, hell it felt like he had gotten a prize at the moment, but he needed to keep going or else he was going to blow everything by coming just from opening Steve up.

“Tony,” Steve growled at him, but Tony decided to slowly put in a second finger as Steve called out his name, the groan that Steve made was worth the wait.

“Yes, Darling,” Tony answered while scissoring Steve open, “Is there anything you need?”

“Faster,” was all Steve said but Tony shook his head and pulled out of Steve.

“This is a punishment Steve, there’s got to be some consequences for your actions,” even if they were extremely painful for Tony as well. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he said before kneeling back down and putting three fingers inside of Steve’s hole, making Steve jerk up in the process as Tony brushed over his prostate.

Slowly grabbing the vibrator, he gave Steve’s rim one last kiss before he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the toy. It was beautiful to see his colors in Steve’s ass, Tony felt like he should salute himself at that point, but instead he worked his way up, kissing mini Cap as he did, and watching it jerk wildly. The ring was keeping Steve from coming, and unless super soldier strength extended to breaking his dick out of confinement, it was going to stay there for a good amount of time.

“So, what should I do next,” he said acting like he didn’t know where he was going with this.

“You should get on my dick and get this whole thing over with,” Steve said, and Tony knew that cranky Steve was back and ready to mess with him.

“Nope, I told you that you were going to suck me off,” he answered as he climbed his way up. “I only opened you up Steve, I’m still tight as ever.”

“Then sit on my face and I’ll get you all sloppy,” Steve said, his voice in control but his eyes were roaming up and down Tony’s body. Tony felt himself twitch at the words, he’s never thought twice about having Steve open him up, but without the use of his hands, and just his tongue, had Tony shivering just to start.

“Oh Captain, my Captain,” he said knowing that the reference would go over Steve’s head, since they hadn’t gotten to that one movie in particular, and honestly it wasn’t the best reference, but who cared when Captain America himself wanted to lick his ass open. “But that’s not how today is going to work,” he said although he regretted it, but he really just wanted to get the show on the road because this was already too much to handle.

Climbing his way up until his dick was near Steve’s face, Tony slicked up his fingers and smiled at his boyfriend. “Open wide,” he said as he inched his way onto Steve’s lips, though Steve didn’t open his mouth like he had hoped, instead he took a tentative lick, like it was a lollipop that he was going to slowly savor. Tony pushed himself forward a little until Steve opened wide and took him in inch by inch, circling Tony’s dick with his tongue as he did. With a flick of his wrist he opened the bottle up again and poured enough lube into this hand so that he wouldn’t have to touch the bottle again for a while.

There was a moment where his eyes met Steve’s and the blackness that stared back at him was enough to swallow him whole, he was never sure where this relationship was going, but he was sure that the way Steve looked at him during these intimate moments were genuine. Without taking his eyes off of Steve’s he slowly moved one finger in and started moving it in and out while feeding his boyfriend his dick at the same time. Even without the vibrator on, he knew that Steve was enjoying this as much as Tony was, and it was only the start.

“Steve,” he groaned as he added a second fingers and started scissoring himself open, Steve groaned, and it was enough to send sparks up Tony’s spine. Steve’s eyes opened as Tony started using his hair for leverage with his other hand, Tony knew that the small bite of pain from his scalp was worth it for Steve, especially when he was in charge of Tony’s pleasure.

Tony pulled out of Steve’s mouth before Steve could push him over the edge completely, seeing the hooded look in Steve’s eyes as Tony’s ass bumped against Steve’s own stiff erection was enough to throw both of them over the edge. If it weren’t for the ring on Steve’s dick, and Tony’s willpower at the moment, then this would have been over a long time ago. Grabbing the last toy, he had hidden away, a cock ring for Tony, colored in Steve’s blues, with a little star on the center, Tony slipped it on before activating it. He loved technology so much, especially when he could create things like this.

“Isn’t it a little too late for that?” Steve asked him as Tony slowly slipped his fingers out, grabbing the lube to slick Steve up for the next round of their little adventure.

“It’s never too late when I can control it,” Tony smiled at Steve before noticing that Steve was struggling against the bindings on his arms. “Stop pulling on those, I made them to withstand even the Hulk so you’re not getting out anytime soon.”

“I need to touch you,” Steve all but growled at him as he pushed against the headboard.

“Don’t break the bed Steve,” he said before slowly rising and pushing mini Cap into him. He didn’t open himself up enough for this, but he wanted to feel the burn, it had been too long since they’ve had this and he wanted to feel every part of it. Under him, Steve’s hips bucked up, pushing Steve’s dick further and further in, Tony was quick and pressed the button on his watch to activate the vibrator, which only made Steve push up until he was fully inside of Tony.

“Fucking hell,” Steve cried out as he chased the pleasure building up, Tony could feel it in the thrusts, but there was only so much release they were both going to find.

“Steve,” Tony called out, but it wasn’t the sound that came out of him, he wasn’t sure an actual coherent thought could come out of him. It hadn’t been a joke, Steve was at only eighty percent of his usual strength, and he was still making Tony bounce up and down. Tony had to grab onto Steve’ knees and hold on for dear life, because it really was like trying to ride a bronco. “Fuck,” he cried out before everyone whited out and he collapsed onto Steve’s chest as he came completely dry.

When he came too a few minutes later, Steve was free from his restraints and Tony was now tied up to the bed using just Steve’s now ruined pajamas. “Well this isn’t fair,” he said struggling to get out.

“Nothing in life is fair Tony,” Steve said smiling at him. “We’re both hard, and I’m planning on finishing this now, because I have to eat soon, and while I like eating your beautiful cock, my meds require actual food.”

“That it does,” he said as Steve lifted up Tony’s ass and lined himself up before pushing his way back into Tony’s twitching hole.

“I took off the ring, and since you’ve denied me my release, you’re going to have to live with it inside of you once we’re done, and after I have had my fill, of food anyway, I’m going back to your slopping wet hole and I’m going to fuck it open until you’re so open that when we wake up in the morning I can just slip inside and fuck you all over again.”

“Well you are the man with a plan,” Tony said never taking his eyes off of those very blue eyes.

“That I am,” Steve said before licking his way up Tony’s chest, before settling on Tony’s nipple and sucking it into his mouth. It took Tony a minute to realize that while Steve had taken his ring off, Tony’s was still very much on and it was very tight all of a sudden. “I still have your special vibratory in my ass, I wonder if you can feel it in yours.”

At those words Steve pressed down on Tony’s watch, which was now on his hand, until it was cranked all the way up. Tony hadn’t thought it was possible to feel something like that, but fucking hell with the way Steve was plowing into him while biting down on his nipple, he could feel everything that was happening.

“How much do you want me to spill everything inside of you,” Steve whispered in his ear, Tony hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes, he wasn’t even sure that he could talk. “Tell me Tony, how much do you want to come?”

“Steve,” he called out trying to say anything, but Steve was unrelenting, he could focus on more than one thing, he wasn’t a master tactician for nothing, but when he used it in the bedroom, Tony was sure that it would kill him because at that moment he couldn’t come. His body was buzzing, everything was too sensitive, he could feel one of Steve’s hands holding him up, while the other traced Tony’s other nipple, abusing the puckered flesh while Steve’s mouth bit down on the other, before giving it a lick.

“Use you’re words my love,” Steve said, but all Tony could do was mumble in coherent words, the word love would have been enough to send him over the edge if it weren’t for that fucking ring, he was going to melt it down to nothing after this.

“Love,” he said, he couldn’t focus on anything, but he just wanted to say the word, he was going to hold onto Steve for as long as he had him. His arms were burning from being bound up, even as he struggled to get free.

“Okay then,” Steve said before moving his hand down to touch Tony’s aching cock, making him jerk as Steve’s fingers grazed it. Slowly Steve pulled the ring off, taking his time as it slipped off, it didn’t take too long after that for Tony to start coming, Steve gripping it to stop him from finishing too fast. “You’re so tight my love,” Steve whispered in his ear. “You have to slow down.”

“Steve,” he pleaded, he just wanted to come, hell he wanted to feel Steve come inside of him. “please,” the word was so soft that even he missed it and he was the one who said it.

“As you wish,” Steve said, but he didn’t let go of Tony’s dick, instead he kissed him hard on the mouth, slipping his tongue in and slowly playing with Tony’s tongue as he slowly rubbed circles on Tony’s cock. All Tony could do was moan into the kiss and adjust his hips to make it easier for Steve to plow into him.

It didn’t take too long after that for Tony to come all over his own stomach, hell he would have kept going when Steve pulled away and swiped a bit of it off and licked it off of his fingers. “Fuck,” Tony said but Steve kept going, pushing Tony’s overly sensitive body further and further over the edge.

“You’re so tight Tony,” Steve said before he grunted, and Tony could feel Steve spilling inside of him. It wasn’t a little bit either, because apparently not having sex in nearly a month meant that Steve had been holding onto his urges until they fucked each other’s brains out. Tony didn’t hear anything else, his mind blanked out for the second time that night, hell he hadn’t felt Steve slip the plug into his ass either.

When he woke up three hours later, Steve was missing and Tony’s ass felt full, it took him a moment to realize that Steve had used one of the bigger plugs and not their standard ones. His hands were free, although his wrists were red from being tied to the bed, he wondered where Steve had run off too, he was due to take his medication soon, and he was still healing. Though the majority of the healing had finished, Tony felt guilty for doing what he had done.

“Oh, good you’re awake,” Steve said as he opened the door, he was wearing a new pair of cotton pajamas, but they were riding pretty low on his hips, giving Tony a good view of the V of Steve’s pelvis, and if he wasn’t so worn out he would have jumped on him again. “I brought dinner.”

“Good I’m starved,” he said his voice a little raw from screaming, “Water?”

“I’ve got some here,” Steve said handing him a bottle as he placed the tray on the bed, “I’m not going to keep you plugged until tomorrow, I think I got a little too excited since we’ve been… well you know.”

“Yeah, but it was nice to feel full,” Tony told him as he sat up shifting until he was propped up.

“I bet, and thanks for the present,” Steve’s eyes landed on the foot of the bed where the vibrator was now sitting. “It was nice of you to think of me.”

“Well, they are my colors, though those rings are going to be burned forever because I don’t think we should have that kind of power… ever.”

“Give them to me, I’ll make something special out of them,” Steve winked at him as he said it and Tony wasn’t sure if he trusted his own boyfriend at the moment.

“I don’t want to know, but listen you, if you ever do something stupid like you did the other day, I won’t be so nice.”

“Well it was a good punishment, but you’re not me, remember I’m a master tactician.”

“Fuck you Rogers.”

“You just did, while fucking yourself on my dick.”

“I wonder what the world would think about your filthy mouth,” Tony said before leaning in to kiss Steve on the lips. “And the plug can stay, maybe after a nap we can go for round two.”

“Sure thing Tony,” Steve told him as he handed Tony a plate with some fried noodles.

###

**Author's Note:**

> comments? ideas? kudos?


End file.
